


Cuando Bailas Conmigo

by forsimplicityssake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, and then the smut happened, but eddie is like properly trained and everything, eddie is an a+ dancer and that is my personal headcanon, it's just an excuse for eddie to touch buck and then for buck to touch eddie, like buck can move it move it at a bar, listen if you've seen step up 4 (sexy dance) you understand, so this was supposed to be a soft flirty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsimplicityssake/pseuds/forsimplicityssake
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple task: teach Buck how to salsa, because Buck apparently didn't know how and Eddie wanted Buck to feel comfortable at the party. If Eddie had known this was going to end with both of them up against the back of the firehouse, he might have reconsidered.Or, dance lessons always turn extra sexy when you add Marc Anthony.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 52
Kudos: 523





	Cuando Bailas Conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm still mad I didn't title this "Dirty Dancing" so leave me alone.
> 
> Big, big props to the lovely [destimushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi) for holding my hand through this and being the absolute best beta a girl could ask for.

“It’s a kin… keen…?” Buck murmured as he continued to inventory the truck. He was counting equipment, making sure that the numbers were accurately tallied as Eddie spoke to him. Buck paused. He couldn’t get his mouth to form the right words. Eddie had _ literally _just said it, but as it was in Spanish, Buck found himself fumbling. He may or may not have been more focused on Eddie’s voice and his gorgeous accent and not quite so much on what he was actually saying.

Eddie chuckled next to him, the sound warm and full, as he glanced at Buck with fondness. “La fiesta de _quince años_, Buck.” Buck held a box of nitrile gloves in one hand and a clipboard casually in the other. Eddie watched as Buck’s eyes bounced back and forth between the two. Eventually, with a sigh, Buck turned his gaze upward towards Eddie. He looked utterly lost and Eddie felt his heart warm at the sight. Large, bewildered blue eyes begged him for help.

“A quince años is like a ‘Sweet Sixteen,’” Eddie explained, “but it’s when the girl turns fifteen and it’s way, way cooler.”

Buck still looked confused, and Eddie let out a gentle breath before taking both the box of gloves and the clipboard from Buck’s grasp and setting them down on a shelf.

“You still with me?” Eddie asked. He tilted his head and looked Buck fully in the eyes and again, he had to steel himself against the endearing sweetness that was a confused Buck. God, he was like a labrador puppy, all awkward limbs with a desire to please, but not the sharpest wit.

“So this, _ quince… _eh—however you say it—it’s like a birthday party?” Buck gave up trying to work and slid his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants.

Eddie bit his lip in consideration for a moment before smiling. “Yeah, it is.”

Buck nodded, but Eddie could tell he wasn’t fully engrossed in understanding the concept. The taller man leaned back against the truck in thought. Eddie mirrored him and they stood side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally.

“I’m guessing by your enthusiasm that you’ve never been to one?” Eddie turned his head to get a better look at Buck and was surprised to see how close they were. He could see the blond, slightly reddish lashes outlining Buck’s eyes and smell a hint of musky cologne; a new scent Eddie guessed.

Buck’s head lulled against the truck, exposing the smooth, long column of his neck as he mulled over Eddie’s question. “No, I suppose not.”

Eddie hummed both in acknowledgement and as an involuntary response to the view. “That’s interesting, considering it’s Los Angeles. Usually someone knows someone whose cousin’s or friend’s family is having one.”

Buck’s eyes shifted so he could continue looking at Eddie as he replied, “I don’t have any cousins here, and outside of the one-eighteen, not too many friends.”

Eddie was slightly taken aback by Buck’s honest response. Buck had always held himself with an ungodly amount of confidence, and Eddie assumed he was the life of any party with a dozen phone numbers trying to contact him at any time to come out for some fun. He didn’t realize that maybe this was just Buck’s general persona, and not a true indicator of his social life.

“Well,” Eddie turned his body so he was facing Buck full-on, “what are you doing this Saturday?” Eddie already knew that Buck had this Saturday off. Eddie requested it off specifically for the party, but he wanted to give Buck an opening in case it wasn’t quite his scene. Eddie watched Buck for a moment, always treasuring these moments when he could blatantly just stare at the other man. 

“Nothing yet,” Buck replied. “Why?”

Eddie chuckled. God, Buck was so dense it was incredible. “Because, Buck—” Eddie was trying really hard to be as sincere as possible, but with the furrow in Buck’s brow and concern in his eyes, it made it really fucking difficult, “I was wondering if you’d like to come to Gloria’s quince años?” 

“You, you want me to come?” Buck asked in astonishment. 

Eddie lost it and started laughing. He placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder to keep himself balanced. The sensation of his thumb on the hollow of Buck’s throat and the warmth that seeped through Buck’s shirt reminded Eddie of the time when he reminded Buck what an amazing, unofficial co-parent he was to Christopher. Just like the last time they found themselves in this position, Buck had a deer-in-headlights look in his eyes, a blush blooming beautifully across his face.

“Of course I want you to come,” Eddie replied.

Buck’s cheeks reddened furiously and he ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“Only if you want to,” Eddie clarified.

Buck’s eyes snapped up, and the largest, most wonderful smile was plastered on his face. “I’d love to.” 

The warmth simmering in Eddie’s chest grew tenfold, and he knew then that he was toast. His own face was hot with a furious blush.

Buck placed a hand on Eddie’s arm, his expression turning to one of serious distress again as he asked in a hurried tone, “What do I wear?”

This fool… “Something nice.”

* * *

Over the next two days Buck rapidfire interrogated Eddie about everything relating to quince años and latin culture. When Buck realized he would be meeting an exorbitant amount of the extended Diaz family, he became consumed with making the best possible first impression. 

“Remind me again,” Buck yelled as he and Eddie braced to enter a thirteen-story apartment complex currently engulfed in flames. “How are you related to Gloria?”

Eddie rolled his eyes as he slipped his blast mask over his face and tightened the strap. “She’s my niece,” he shouted back over the sound of crumbling concrete. “You know my oldest sister, Carmen? Gloria is her daughter."

“Oh, okay!” Buck cheerfully hollered as they shouldered their way into the inferno. 

Later that day, as they raced to a PNB, Buck called over his shoulder, “Why is it in L.A.?”

“What?” Eddie shot back, busy getting his med bag out from the truck.

“Los Angeles… isn’t your family from Texas?”

“Uh, yeah, they are,” Eddie replied, “but since Abuela and Tía Pepa are in L.A. and unable to fly back, Alma asked Gloria if she wanted to have it here, like as a part of her present.”

Buck nodded. “Makes sense.”

“It won’t be everyone,” Eddie continued as he and Buck rushed down the sidewalk to the injured man on the ground, “but it should be a pretty good turnout.”

Buck eyed Eddie cautiously. He wanted to ask about this further, but Cap’s voice over the radio ended the conversation.

That evening as they prepared dinner, Buck sidled up to Eddie and the older man could tell more questions were coming his way. Eddie finished chopping the last of the celery and placed the knife down with a smile.

“Yes, Buck?” he teased.

Buck stood silently next to him, which was a strange oddity. Over the last forty-eight hours, Buck hadn’t stopped talking. When Eddie cast a sidelong glance in Buck’s direction, he could see the other man wringing his hands. Slender fingers played along knuckles, and Eddie could see his forearms tense. This was new… Eddie took another quick look around the room to see that Hen and Chimney were off on their own by the pinball machine, and Bobby must have been working on a report. Within earshot, it was just the two of them.

“Everything all right?” With all that they had been through in the last year, Eddie had never stopped being concerned for Buck. He was sure the feelings were mutual. Though they fought like brothers (or an old married couple, Hen liked to point out frequently) they were still fiercely protective of one another. With Christopher in the mix on more than one occasion, they were constantly hyper aware of the other’s mental and emotional states.

Buck swallowed thickly before shuffling ever closer to Eddie’s side. Eddie could feel the soft brush of Buck’s hand as he flexed it and involuntarily touched Eddie’s thigh. Eddie sucked in a quick breath, but didn’t say anything.

“Querido,” Eddie prompted, “talk to me.” It wasn’t until after the tsunami, but Eddie realized he was getting more generous with his endearments, especially around Buck. He would catch himself muttering affectionate nicknames when he wasn’t thinking. Luckily, Buck hadn’t caught on as he probably assumed Eddie was saying something inappropriate or ridiculous, and disregarded most of his ramblings.

Buck took a shuddering breath and worried at his lower lip. What could possibly be the problem to put Buck in such a mood?

“I was reading online earlier,” Buck finally started after a pause, “about how the party works and I saw that there was… there’s a lot of dancing,” Buck finished in a rush.

_ Dios mío. _Dancing? That was the problem? Eddie let out a bark of laughter. Buck misunderstood Eddie’s response and pulled back before whispering harshly, “It’s not funny, Eddie!”

The redness that flushed across Buck’s throat and up to his ears was incredibly endearing. Eddie had to pause for a moment to catch his breath, a hand going to the counter to steady himself. When he opened his eyes, Buck was staring at him in admonishment. “Eddie,” he hissed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Eddie pleaded and held hands up in surrender. “I just didn’t think that was what you were going to say.”

Buck just watched as Eddie tried his best to school his expression, failing miserably.

“It’s a serious problem, _ Eddie_.” 

“And why’s that?”

Buck took a conspicuous look around the kitchen before leaning in and murmuring, “I don’t know how to dance.”

Eddie sputtered. “What? What do you mean you don’t know how to dance?” In Eddie’s mind, Buck was a pro on the dance floor. If the line of ladies—and even a few gentlemen—that seemed to follow Buck around a bar was any indication, it was that he had no problem moving his body to a beat.

“Well, I _ can _dance,” Buck shot back, “but… not the right way for Gloria’s party.”

Eddie’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Buck looked exasperated as if they’d discussed this particular topic on numerous occasions. “Your family is going to be there, Eddie.”

“And…?”

Buck pulled Eddie away from the kitchen island to the balcony railings. He really didn’t want anyone to hear how insecure he was about this. His hand was still wrapped around Eddie’s wrist as they stopped and looked over the floor of the firehouse. Eddie watched as Buck either didn’t realize he was still holding onto his arm or didn’t care to remove his hand.

“I heard your aunt,” Buck admitted. It was such a solid point without room for argument, and Eddie wondered exactly what he meant. He tilted his gaze to get a better look at Buck as he slipped his wrist free and reciprocated the hold, his thumb running absentmindedly along Buck’s pulsepoint. He waited for Buck to continue.

“When we were at the hospital, when your abuela broke her hip,” Buck clarified. Eddie closed his eyes briefly as he searched his memory. What exactly had Pepa said?

When Eddie didn’t say anything, Buck continued, “About Shannon being a gringa that left you.” Buck groaned with distress and at that word—_gringa— _Eddie almost balked. He had always hated that word because his tía seemed to only use the term negatively and only when she was upset. It wasn’t a particularly horrible word, per say, but it was often a reminder to Eddie that someone had fucked up and that aggression was usually directed at Shannon.

“Evan…”

“Eddie, I don’t want to be a gringa. I want your family to be proud of me.” A chill pooled in the pit of Eddie’s stomach at Buck’s unabashed concern over the idea of making Eddie’s family proud. It was chased by a gentle warmth that Buck really wanted to make a good impression. 

He almost pointed out that technically, Buck would be a _ gringo_, but felt that this wasn’t the best time for a Spanish grammar lesson.

“Buck,” Eddie murmured and the fingers tracing Buck’s inner wrist drew upward until they rested along his ribcage. “You don’t have to be worried about that.”

“But I am!” Buck spat. 

“Why?” Eddie asked, truly curious.

At the question, Buck’s eyes widened imperceptibly, but the flush along his throat and cheeks gave him away. “Because Eddie…” Buck paused to take a breath. Eddie wasn’t entirely sure why Buck was getting so worked up about this. He had met his tía and abuela on multiple occasions, and they had loved him. Where was the missed connection?

“I want your family to like me,” Buck confessed. “I don’t have much of a family, and getting to be a part of yours… well, it means the world to me.” Buck, it seemed, had been thinking about this for a long time, beyond this past week, and his words wouldn’t stop. “I feel so fortunate to have both you and Christopher—_god _Christopher—and I don’t want your family to think I’m some idiot tagging along who has no idea what’s happening. I want to be welcomed into your family. I want to know them. I want to make you proud.” 

Eddie was quiet as he let Buck get all this off his chest. With each word, Eddie’s heart clenched a little bit more. Christ, he wanted the same things as Buck. Eddie wanted his family to love Buck, and he had no doubt they would. Everyone loved Buck, but he understood Buck’s fears. He wanted his family to welcome Buck with open arms and see how happy he made Eddie and Christopher. 

He didn’t want the awkward looks and hushed gossip like he’d had with Shannon. Shannon, bless her, had had a thick skin and only wanted to be there for her boys, but he knew she resented a lot of his family for their treatment of her. He didn’t want Buck to resent his family. He wanted Buck _as a part of _ his family. He wanted _ Buck._

“Escuchame,” Eddie prompted, one hand coming under Buck’s chin to bring up Buck’s lowered gaze, “they will _love _you.” There was such conviction in Eddie’s eyes that Buck almost looked away again. 

“Christopher already loves you”—_I love you— _“and that’s enough for me and it will have to be enough for them. Shit Buck, you could come out in a giant bird costume and Gloria would be happy. Please… I just want you there with me.”

Buck smiled through his tears and choked out a wet laugh. Eddie’s hand still lingered on his jawline and Buck didn’t bother pulling away. They stood as they were, face-to-face, emotions playing in realtime and each seemed like they were on the verge of saying something more. Of course, as the fates would have it, someone, probably Chimney, accidentally placed a plate down on the dining table with extra force and the moment was gone.

Eddie cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder to where the rest of the team was gathering the pots and pans that Eddie had forgotten, and finished up dinner together. Before turning away from Buck and heading to the kitchen, Eddie pivoted back to catch the younger man’s eyes.

“If you really are worried—”

“I am!”

Eddie chuckled. “If you are, meet me behind the firehouse after dinner.”

Buck looked confused, horrified, and turned on.

“Nothing skeevy is going to happen, I swear,” Eddie promised, a hand coming up to draw a quick ‘x’ over his heart. “Scout’s honor.”

Buck snorted and bumped his shoulder into Eddie’s as he walked passed. “You were never a scout.”

“How would you know?” Eddie called after him with feigned shock, but Buck was already in a fit of laughter, the previous heavy feelings fading away.

* * *

By hour twenty-one of a twenty-four hour shift, most of the team had disappeared into their respective corners for a bit of shuteye. There hadn’t been a call in the past thirty minutes and as Buck made his way downstairs to the backdoor, he prayed there wouldn’t be one for at least thirty more.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest and he thought he might vomit, which upset him even further. It was Eddie for god’s sake. It wasn’t like he was sneaking around to makeout with the quarterback of the football team. Or was he…? 

“Idiot,” he muttered. 

As he walked down the hallway and got closer to the back of the firehouse, Buck swore he could hear the faint sound of music. Confused, Buck took a last look around, pushed open the heavy metal door, and the first thing that hit him was the chill of autumn in Los Angeles. The second was the soft beat of drums and guitar. The door clicked shut behind him, and it took Buck a moment to absorb everything.

Eddie was facing away from him and shrugging off his jacket. The muscles in his back bunched and rolled under his uniform shirt, and Buck was transfixed. Eddie rotated his shoulders and stretched his neck, and jesus, Buck’s mouth went dry. It was only when Eddie turned around and Buck had to look anywhere than where he currently was, that he realized the music came from Eddie’s phone on top of a trash barrel. A single halogen bulb bathed the parking area like a hazy spotlight. 

The phone’s speakers played a soft song, a guitar accompanied by a piano, and a man’s smooth baritone sang lilting words in Spanish. The beat was contagious, and Buck felt his body responding already, even if it didn’t feel like the right movements.

“You came,” Eddie said simply.

Buck huffed. “Of course. Apparently, I have a lot to learn.” 

Eddie laughed and watched Buck walk towards the phone. “This is good,” he commented.

“Ah, Marc Anthony.” Eddie nodded. “One of the greats.”

Buck continued to stand there, his eyes closing as he tried to take in the words. He couldn’t understand a single thing, but the passion and desire in the man’s voice was enough for Buck to get an idea.

“What’s he singing about?” Buck asked, and he watched as Eddie tried to hide his embarrassment.

“A secret affair,” Eddie stated as his eyes suddenly darkened, “and how much he loves the other person even though he can’t have them.”

_ Oh. _

“But,” Eddie continued hastily, “the beat is perfect for what I want to teach you.” Eddie scrambled to cover up his almost confession and cleared his throat in the process.

Buck cracked a smirk. “Ok, teacher.”

Fuck, Buck’s husky tone went straight to Eddie’s cock. Eddie had to stop himself for a second to keep from grabbing onto Buck. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.

The music continued quietly in the background as Eddie approached Buck. He kept his hands at his sides as he began to explain what was going to happen.

“I figured I’d teach you a basic salsa. It’s pretty easy and you can sort of ad lib your way through it if you want.” Eddie placed one hand on Buck’s shoulder and the other near his ribcage.

Buck gulped audibly and nodded, suddenly realizing that there would be touching. Of course there would be, Eddie was going to teach him how to dance. Eddie pulled gently at Buck until Buck stepped towards him.

“Have you ever seen salsa dancing?” Eddie asked, his voice deepening into a gravelly whisper. They were mere inches apart now; hips aligned, breaths intermingling, and all Buck could focus on was the searing heat of Eddie’s hands. He just numbly shook his head. Then Eddie started to move. 

Eddie was taking one small step back, pivoting on the ball of his foot, before taking an equally small step forward. He shuffled back and forth, and Buck caught the swivel of Eddie’s hips. Buck licked his lips and swallowed.

“Salsa is pretty straightforward, just a lot of pelvic action,” he joked, but Buck could hear the strain in Eddie’s voice. The man in the recording must’ve said something that was particularly sexy because suddenly Eddie flushed a pretty pink and kept his eyes downcast. Buck followed suit and lowered his eyes to watch their feet.

“I’ll, um… I’ll take a step backwards and that’s when you take a step forward. Just follow my lead and feel the music,” Eddie coached.

They stayed like that for a long time, Eddie gyrating back and forth, Buck attempting to keep up. During the course of the dance, Eddie’s hands slid down Buck’s sides, and Buck had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the ticklish sensation. _ Not the right time, body, _he cursed inwardly. 

Eventually, Eddie’s hands came to rest above Buck’s hip bones, just below the waistline of his work pants. Eddie’s fingers dug into his flesh and damn, it was hot. His fingers flexed around Buck’s body, encouraging him to rotate his hips back and forth with the beat. Buck had to try and remember how to breathe. 

He, for his own part, had allowed his hands to rest just on the outside of Eddie’s shoulders so they were shimmying together in a slightly more erotic version of a high school slowdance. They kept their heads bowed, and whenever Eddie flicked his eyes up to watch Buck, he’d catch the other man worrying his lip with pearly white teeth. Eddie had to advert his eyes or else he’d have a problem.

As the song progressed, Eddie picked up his pace, and soon he and Buck were pivoting in unison, their bodies mirroring one another, each step and turn of their hips in time with the song. Eddie even tossed in a bit of fancy footwork now and again, and Buck laughed as he struggled to keep up. Both men were grinning, each pleased at how naturally their bodies moved together. 

Becoming more comfortable with each other’s movements, they both slowly raised their heads until they were watching each other at eye level. They smiled at one another, and Buck took in the delicate blush on Eddie’s cheeks and nose. One of Buck’s hands dipped lower down Eddie’s arm, and Eddie unconsciously brought his opposite hand to come up to clasp Buck’s, holding it tenderly. 

Eddie inched closer until he was leading Buck with his thighs, each movement causing the most delicious friction between their legs. Their chests bumped against one another with each step, not a slip of unnecessary spacing between them. They continued moving in a semicircle around the asphalt. Eddie slid his hand back up Buck’s side and grasped Buck’s waist, then spun him outward.

Buck was caught off guard, and when Eddie pulled him back in, they crash into each other. Eddie huffed, stumbled back, and his arms went around Buck to steady them. In a matter of four, five steps, Eddie was backed up against the brick wall of the firehouse, Buck leaning into him.

The phone continued to repeat the same song, the singer’s voice crooning what sounded like lust-filled phrases. A car alarm was going off a few blocks away, and a dog barked somewhere in the distance. Otherwise, it was an oddly quiet night in central Los Angeles.

Eddie and Buck locked in on each other, their chests rising and falling as they caught their breaths. Buck’s knees bent slightly to keep his balance and, in the process, he had inadvertantly spread legs over Eddie’s firm thigh. One of Buck’s arms was trapped in Eddie’s embrace, the other braced against the wall beside Eddie’s head. Eddie’s hands pressed firmly into Buck’s lower back, fingers pressing into his hips and spine.

Eddie’s eyes flitted over Buck’s face, from his parted lips to his eyes, so vibrantly blue and green it was like staring into the ocean. After testing the weight to make sure they wouldn’t fall, Eddie released one of his hands from Buck’s back and brought it up, gently tracing a line from the hollow of Buck’s throat, over his jaw, and to his cheek. Here he cupped Buck’s face, a thumb caressing his cheek.

“Que hermoso,” Eddie murmured as Buck gazed greedily at Eddie’s mouth. From the small freckle at the corner of his eye to the smoldering hazel stare and moist lips, Buck was entranced. Of course, they both had admired each other’s physical forms before. Literally anyone in the firehouse would remember where they were when the two alphas sized each other up, but this was different. The tension between them had been building over the past few months and, apparently, salsa dancing was going to be the way it ended.

Their hearts were pounding wildly, but soon they were breathing in tandem. Neither moved for what felt like the longest time, then Eddie inched forward, the weight of his hand on Buck’s face urgent. His eyes searched Buck’s for a heavy moment before he leaned in gingerly. Buck made no move to retreat, and Eddie took it as a sign that he was welcome. With a gentle inhale, Eddie tilted Buck’s chin towards him and placed his lips tentatively over the other man’s. He was hesitant at first, no wild movements, each of them feeling the other out. 

Buck hummed happily against Eddie’s lips as he wriggled his other arm free from Eddie’s body and grasped his face in both hands. Slowly, Buck began to work his mouth against Eddie’s, and he could feel a soft smile forming. Buck’s heart was soaring, and when Eddie’s tongue licked deliciously at Buck’s lower lip, he gasped. Eddie took his cue and opened Buck’s mouth the rest of the way with hot, languid movements, which, when combined with the strenuous angle Buck was keeping his body, caused his limbs to shake.

They continued this for several moments, each taking a turn at having the upper hand, until Eddie had enough and pushed off the wall to spin them around. Boxing Buck in with two strong arms, Eddie gazed up through his lashes at the younger man, a smirk on his face. With ragged breaths, Eddie leaned in again, lips ghosting over Buck’s throat and jawline. He nipped and bit, sucking delicate pressure behind each nibble. Buck threw his head back, almost hard enough to cause pain as it collided with the wall, but his wheeze turned into a groan and Eddie never noticed. 

A deep, dangerous sound rumbled through Eddie’s chest, and he could feel his body becoming taunt and hard.

“Mi amor,” he groaned. Buck hadn’t said a word through the entire interaction and Eddie was almost worried, but then the younger man slid a hand along the opening of Eddie’s shirt, warm fingers dancing over skin.

“I’m here,” Buck mumbled.

Eddie pulled back from Buck’s throat and admired the tender, maroon marks he left behind. He watched Buck, taking in his flushed face, moist mouth, and eyes blown wide with lust, stunning blue irises all but gone.

“_Please,_” Eddie begged, though for exactly what he wasn’t sure. For permission to touch Buck, for a reciprocated love, for just a moment to capture this gorgeous man before him. Buck swallowed thickly and let his hand, which had lever left Eddie’s jaw, stroke it lovingly. He nodded, assenting to whatever it was that Eddie wanted because fuck, he’d give anything to this man right now. 

The pure, genuine smile that blossomed over Eddie’s face knocked the air from Buck’s lungs, and the only thing he found himself physical capable of doing was to lunge forward and kiss Eddie again.

Eddie propped a knee between Buck’s thighs and leaned in, swiveling his pelvis and grinding his thigh into Buck’s cock. Buck shouted, a rough, unintelligible noise, and Eddie was quick to swallow the sound. Both men were panting, content to rub against each other and exchange needy, wet kisses. Finally, Eddie had to change tactics or he was going to come before he’d truly been able to give Buck everything he needed.

Leaning back, Eddie eased the tension between their legs and focused on Buck’s belt. Shaking fingers fumbled over the actions, and Buck’s hands joined them. Eddie peered up at the beautiful face of concentration Buck was making. Voice rough, Eddie leaned in and asked, “Is this… is this okay?”

Buck paused in his movements, and Eddie again was concerned he’d gone too far. He couldn’t explain why, but Buck drove him absolutely mad. He’d never really gone after men before, besides a few run-ins during his time in Afghanistan, but with Buck, there was never a doubt. This man had started as a partner, became a brief rival, and then worked his way into his and Christopher’s life. 

Usually, Eddie was a fuck first kind of guy, his few intimate partners never making it to meeting his son. Buck, however, was different from his previous lovers. He had met and fallen in love with Christopher long before he’d found himself pushed up against the back of the firehouse. That was probably a large part of why Eddie found himself so lost to this man; Buck loved Christopher like his own son, spoke to his abuela like family, and genuinely cared for Eddie. He loved all the pieces of Eddie and that made him want to cry in sheer happiness.

“Eddie,” Buck murmured, and Eddie was brought back to the kind, loving, open expression on Buck’s face. “If you don’t finish this,” he continued, eyes darkening, “I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

Well.

That was _ not _what Eddie had expected, but he sure as hell was okay with it. Eddie chuckled and ducked his head, fingers slipping through Buck’s as they worked his belt open, then Eddie was slowly, so slowly, unzipping Buck’s pants. Buck looked on like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and licked his lips. 

For all of Buck’s impatient playboy tendencies, there was something so tender, so beautiful, about being unhurriedly taken apart by Eddie. Buck’s body was vibrating as one of Eddie’s warm hands slipped into his pants and brushed alongside his boxers and inadvertently, his hard cock. Buck choked out a gasp, fingers digging into Eddie’s biceps. “Fuck…” 

Eddie’s mouth was back at the junction of Buck’s shoulder and neck, and he laughed at the innocent way Buck was becoming undone. His skin was hot and glistening with sweat. Eddie licked his way up as his fingers pulled Buck’s boxers aside and grasped his cock. He was met with velvet soft skin, the feeling familiar, but so much sexier than when he was holding his own cock in his hands. 

He worked his hand along Buck, and Buck’s every gasp and groan fueled him forward. With teasing strokes, Eddie slid a closed fist around Buck, his cock slick with pre-cum. Eddie picked up his pace, pumping long, even strokes while he continued to suck and bite across Buck’s skin. Rough stubble rubbed against the sensitive spots behind Buck’s ear. He was so, so close and then, Eddie began murmuring something in Spanish and Buck was lost.

“Mirame, querido. Quiero verte acabar.”

Buck had no earthly idea what that meant, but the way the words rumbled over his skin and the intensity in which Eddie said it, shit, it was just what Buck needed. He usually prided himself on being a thorough lover, able to keep his stamina for prolonged periods, but as Eddie brought his mouth to the shell of Buck’s ear and whispered, “look at me,” Buck’s vision went white. 

He came hard with a guttural moan, and tried his best to keep his eyes open as he watched Eddie’s mouth part in pleasure, his brows furrowed in concentration, but it was so difficult. As Buck rode out his orgasm, his eyes closed against the waves of pleasure. His legs were shaking so damn bad, and Eddie pushed his hip further into Buck’s body to keep him pinned against the wall. 

It took a few deep breaths for Buck to calm his heart. When he finally dragged his eyes open lazily, the look of unadulterated love on Eddie’s face was enough for the air to be knocked from his lungs again.

All those times he’d fantasized about being with Eddie, he was never able to create a moment like this. Eddie’s expression was an open book, and Buck was able to watch so many different emotions flit through his unfocused hazel eyes.

They stood there, Buck entirely spent and leaning heavily into Eddie. Eddie’s hands continued to roam over Buck’s body as he too came down, practically orgasming on his own. Buck stared at the leg of Eddie’s pants, the aftermath of their activities evident, and heat rose from his chest. They just did that. In the open. Outside the fucking firehouse.

Uncontrollable laughter bubbled up his throat, and when Eddie looked at him in surprise, Buck grinned back and whispered, “Mi… mi amor.”

Oh damn, Eddie stood at attention as he let Buck regain his bearings. His heart raced at hearing those words slip past Buck's soft lips. Buck’s pronunciation was not the best, but it warmed his heart all the same. Eddie’s hand came up to hold onto Buck’s chin as he kissed him again. This kiss wasn’t as rough as the others. In fact, it was probably the most delicate, gentle kisses Buck had experienced in a long time. It was one of love and gratitude and when they pulled away to breathe, Buck swore he saw Eddie’s eyes get misty.

“Gracias, cariño,” Eddie replied. “Dios mío, _ thank you_.” Eddie slipped his hands around Buck’s waist and held him close. Eddie’s forehead fell forward and rested tenderly against Buck’s as the other man’s hands came to reciprocate the hold. When Buck pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Eddie’s nose, the older man giggled. 

Eddie finally pulled away when he calculated that their shift would be ending soon, and he wanted to give Buck a moment to get himself together. The younger man zipped up his pants, did his belt, and tucked in his shirt. Eddie’s back was to him, and Buck was cold without Eddie’s touch. Wanting to ease the chill, he reached forward and placed a hand at the back of Eddie’s neck, his lips following. Then Buck was nudging his shoulder into Eddie’s and the two shared a last, long look, both incredibly content. 

“So,” Buck began, clearing his throat, “you’ll dance with me tomorrow night?”

A bark of laughter escaped Eddie’s throat and he nodded. “Of course.”

“Good,” Buck replied, “because I was thinking…”

The firehouse alarm sounded and a voice came over the outside speaker, alerting the team that there was a call for a traffic accident with injury on Wilshire and Henning. As Eddie reached for the door he turned around and gave Buck an inquisitive glance. “Yeah?”

Eddie opened the door and Buck breezed by, his lips close to Eddie’s ear, and he whispered, “It’ll be my turn to teach you something.”

Buck needn’t say anything more to expand on his statement. Eddie knew what he meant. Oh fuck, Eddie knew _exactly _what Buck meant and he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t get a wink of sleep between now and the quince años.

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such an amazing man in his life, but he sure as hell was going to do his best to make sure Buck knew it every single day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's my first dip into a little more explicit smut, so that was terrifying. Thank you so much for reading! Also, just so you understand just how downright hot Marc Anthony is, here are some translated lyrics from the song mentioned:
> 
> _You are that fire and I am the cigarette_  
_You lit me up and you put me down with your lips_  
_Your body is that harm so needed_  
_I am lying to you if I say I don't need you daily_  
_And even if it hurts, you are one of the things I don't regret_  
-  
_I am sure you'll leave him any moment_  
_till then I find comfort with only a few kisses_  
_I am sure you will leave him, it's only a matter of time_


End file.
